


The Life of Lee Juyeon As A Brother

by Food1



Category: IZONE (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Characters appear on the tag when they appear on the story, Cussing, Female Bae Jinyoung, Food Blogger Kang Hyewon, I might put smut, Kim Jennie and Kim Jongin Appear, Lai Guanlin is Gay, Little Sister Ahn Yujin, M/M, Made it mature because I'm paranoid, Mentioned Kim Chaewon, Mentioned Lee Chaeryeon, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Multi, Overprotective Lee Juyeon, Probably Angst-less, Saesangs, Slow Updates, Teacher Kim Namjoon | RM, There's probably a James Charles reference here somwhere, Youtuber Miyawaki Sakura, bad words, idk anymore, making it up as I go, nah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Food1/pseuds/Food1
Summary: Juyeon is the brother of Yujin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time here. Sorry if this is bad.

Juyeon groaned as he felt someone waking him up. He tried to pry the arms that were shaking him off but they were stubborn. They were determined to waki him up, fully wake him up.

"Oppa! Oppa! Wake up!", the voice of his little sister, loud and cheery waking him up. He sighed as he finally sat up, eyes still closed but he's trying to open them. His little sister then sat on his bed and playfully slapped his face repeatedly until Juyeon was very much awake. He sighed as he finally saw his little sister, she was already in her uniform of white shirt with a pink ribbon, a short-sleeved suit with checkered pink on the rims, a short checkered pink skirt, knee high socks and her white shoes. Then it dawned to him. It's her sister's first day at high school, specifically Produce Highschool.

Honestly, he hated that highschool. Haknyeon, his friend, was bullied by Kim Yongguk for 3 years that he had to change schools and that's how they met. That's why it surprised him when his little sister wanted to enroll on that highschool.

"Oppa, you have 15 minutes to prepare yourself and if you are not done in 15 minutes, I am getting you even if you are only wearing your towel, doesn't matter it attracts a potential older sister anyway", said Yujin as Juyeon groaned and got out of bed ushering Yujin out of his room so he could do his morning routine in peace.

He did some stretches in his black bear onesie and then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower then his facial care routine. Lastly as he put on his clothes and before he could put on his shoes, the door slammed open.

"15 minutes is up, oppa", said Yujin and Juyeon hastliy put on his shoes as he was pulled down by Yujin to their kitchen.

He of course cooked food because he was a great cook, all of his friends were great cooks.

"Oppa, teach me your ways!", said Yujin in a deep raspy voice as she stared at Juyeon creepily with wide eyes and all.

"Yah! Yujin, you look like you just came out of a horror movie, stop", said Juyeon with a scared look as Yujin laughed and hugged her brother.

Finally, they were in the car and were driving towards Produce Highschool.

"Oppa, when are you going to get a girlfriend?", asked Yujin as almost choked but kept it down. He hadn't told her about him having a boyfriend yet.

"Uhm...I don't have time, Yujin. You know I'm busy being a chef and all", said Juyeon. As a matter of fact, he was a chef at one of the most popular restaurants in Seoul, Flower Snack. It started out as a small business but soon grew into popularity ever since a famous food blogger, Kang Hyewon blogged about it. It got even more popular when a popular chef named Kim Seokjin recommended it too. After those two events, they got even more customers and had to hire half a dozen more staff, namely Changmin, Chanhee, Haknyeon, Hyunjun, Sunwoo and Eric. After that they got renovations and their restaurant was bigger than ever.

Juyeon stopped the car in front of a big school that had him wide eyed. Yujin was expressing her happiness by shaking Juyeon hardly. Then Yujin took her bag and got out, not before kissing her brother's cheek sweetly. He watched her run towards some tall girl and he sighed before driving towards the restaurant.

As soon as he got inside, he was tackled by Hyunjun and Eric.

"Yah, Eric back off he's mine!"

"Nu uh, Juyeonie is mine!"

"I hugged him first, I have privileges!"

"Well I'm a V.I.P in his heart!"

"So am I but more important so back off, he's mine."

"Hyung", he heard Eric call him.

"What?", he asked.

"Naekkoya!", he shouted and Hyunjun glared at him.

"Back off fetuses, did you forget that he has a very handsome boyfriend?", he heard his boyfriend say and he sighed in relief.

"Hyung, you're a life saver!", said Juyeon as he pried off his two admirers and hugged Jaehyun begore giving him a peck on the lips.

"You're quite early, Juyeon. Did you miss me that much?", Jaehyun asked as Juyeon grinned before releasing the hug. The two of the three maknaes pouted as they went off to annoy Sunwoo instead.

"No, hyung, my little sister's first day at school and she woke me up at 5", Juyeon said before walking towards the kitchen where Younghoon, who was currently looking like Pepe but more handsome was. He then went to the changing room and Jaehyun followed.

"Well you're here at six when you're usually here before 8", Jaehyun pointed out as he helped remove the buttons of Juyeon's long-sleeved polo. "So tell me, will I be seeing you more earlier?"

"Probably", Juyeon replied before removing his white shirt, revealing his abs. Jaehyun traced the abs with his finger before chuckling and handing Juyeon his uniform. The younger took it with a smile and put it on before giving the older a peck on the lips. The older laughed as they went having a full-out make-out session in the changing room.

After they pulled away breathless with swollen lips, evident erections and messy hair, Juyeon put on his apron and walked out with Jaehyun, their hands intertwined. They were met with a messy haired bread lover, blondie and Changmin.

Then Sangyeon walked in.

"Oh my Lord, no making out in work!"

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Yujin's eyes were filled with wonder as she walked through the corridors of her new school. Wonyoung was behind her, eyes filled with wonder too.

"Oh my Lord, this school is amazing", said Wonyoung as she stared at the pink glittering diamonds on the walls.

Too mesmerized by the look of this school they failed to notice the short girl running in haste and they bumped into each other. Papers scattered everywhere as the girl rubbed her head.

"Gomen'nasai", said before picking up the papers that scattered on the ground. Yujin and Wonyoung helped her and she thanked them before running off as if she was getting late or something.

The two giants looked at each other before resuming walking again. They noticed that there were more girls than boys. They concluded that maybe there were a few more hidden somewhere or were coming later. They were pretty early.

A few minutes passed and they went inside their classroom and was met by a large crowd of girls fawning over a tall guy. The girls sighed, a popular boy again. They had enough of those people in middle school. They were the reason why their most trusted friend, Kahyeon had to move out of Seoul. They really missed her.

The bell ringed and the students started taking seats, the two giants actually noticed that there was a shortage of males in their classroom.

Someone sat beside Wonyoung and the two giants lokmed at the person to see that it's the popular boy.

"Hello", greeted Wonyoung as the boy smiled. "I'm Wonyoung, '03."

"Guanlin. Lai Guanlin, '03," he said and before Yujin could say Starship Giants, they were speaking Chinese to each other.

After a while, Wonyoung turned to Yujin and leaned in to her ear to whisper something.

"He's gay, we don't have to worry."

Yujin never felt more relieved.

The teacher walked in and everybody stood up to greet the teacher, Yujin looked at what the teacher wrote and her eyes widened.

Kim Namjoon

"Hello class, I'm your English teacher for this school year, Kim Namjoon. I hope you guys will cooperate."

Everyone started murmuring. I mean who couldn't? He was a famous producer for different idols.

"Now class, I need silence", he said and they stopped. Then he started speaking English. Yujin can't simply understand what he's saying. She never listened to her English classes and she's regretting it now.

She looked around at the class and only noticed Guanlin and some other guy with dirty blonde hair participating, the only one's that are fluent in English, probably.

The next class was Homeroom and they were taken in some kind of court where the principal was. Yujin dreaded this. This was orientation.

After a few hours, they were now in the canteen with Wonyoung eating some sandwich, Guanlin eating noodles, the dirty blonde guy, Daehwi reading a Japanese dictionary and a bunch of glares given their way. Yujin didn't know much but she might probably be a victim of bullying because of this. Nonetheless, the two boys are easy to get along and are fun to be with so she doesn't have that much complains.

"So I was wondering if I could propose a hangout", said Daehwi as the three freshmen looked at him. "I mean, we could get together and maybe learn more from each other. Guanlin and I are already great friends and so are you both the only problem is us with you two."

"Sounds great!", said Wonyoung as Guanlin nodded.

"When?", Yujin asked.

"Maybe this weekend?", proposed Daehwi and the two Sinophones nodded.

"Let me ask my brother and I'll tell you guys later", said Yujin as the three freshmen nodded.

"Why don't we give you guys our numbers?", suggested Guanlin as Yujin nodded. They pulled out their phones and exchanged numbers before continuing eating. Damn it, the cafeteria food was delicious.


	2. Flower Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is cringy. This is merely self-indulgence.

Juyeon stopped the car in front of Produce highschool and rolled down the window to call Yujin. As soon as he searched for Yujin he saw her with a tall guy and he widened his eyes.

"Yujin, who is that boy?!", he screamed as Yujin and the tall boy hastily pulled out and looked at Juyeon. "Young lady, that better not be your boyfriend because I swear to the Lord if he is I am going to-"

Yujin had her hands covering his mouth. She sighed as she waved goodbye at Wonyoung and her two new friends before going inside the car.

"Explain yourself", said Juyeon as he began driving.

"Oppa, he's just a friend", replied Yujin as she groaned. "He and his best friend might probably be dating or something."

"Probably? Probably!?", yelled Juyeon. "Be careful around him, Yujin. Boys like him are not good."

"Sure, appa", said Yujin but covered her mouth as soon as she recalled what she said. The car stopped suddenly and she felt a pang in her chest as soon as she heard her brother crying. She didn't mean to.

After a few minutes of comforting, Juyeon was finally able to drive again and they resumed driving to their house. It was a comfortable silence as they got out of the car and went to change clothes.

Juyeon put on his pyjamas and walked out of his room and to their kitchen where he started to cook their dinner. Yujin came after, giggling at her phone as she sat on the living room's couch typing fast on the keyboard as she messaged someone.

 **Twice Fan**  
Do you guys know any places good for hangout?

 **Giant Maknae Wonyoung**  
We could try Flower Snack

 **Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
I heard that they have great food especially their rice cakes.

 

 

**Yujin**  
Sure!

Yujin smiled as she thought of going to Flower Snack. She had never been there before and she's willing to try their famous food.

Deapite being an employee and founder of Flower Snack, Juyeon still hadn't told Yujin about it. He's planning to when Yujin is 16 years old so that they could have a special birthday party but she just recently turned 15 so they still have one more year to go. He didn't know about the plan Yujin is having with her friends to go to his restaurant at weekends.

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

The week passed with a blur and before Yujin knew it, she was preparing herself to have her very first hangout as a highschool student. Juyeon kept pestering her to make sure that she was not having a date with thr same boy and Yujin had to lie and say that she was only hanging out with Wonyoung.

As Yujin finished her mascara, she looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. She looked okay. She gave herself a thumbs up before grabbing her purse and walking out of her room. She saw Juyeon leave a note saying to make sure that all the lights were off and all means of entrance were locked. Yujin made sure before going out and locking the door as she closed it.

She walked to the nearest bus stop and waited for one. Fortunately, after a few minutes there was one and she got on and sat on the seat nearest to the door. She looked out the window and smiled.

Soon they met up outside of Flower Snack, Daehwi looking like a fashionista, Wonyoung and Guanlin looking like siblings and herself looking like herself. They talked for a little while before going inside and being amazed at the decorations that give the restaurant a homey vibe. Yujin then saw a handsome man walking towards them.

"Hello! Welcome to Flower Snack, can you tell me the number of people you have in your group so we can find the proper seat for you?", the handsome man asked before smiling cutely.

Yujin smiled, "We have four people in our group, sir."

"My name is Heo Hyunjun, nice to meet you!", he said as Yujin chuckled.

"Yujin, Lee Yujin", she said as the three people behind her were snickering at her.  Yujin then turned around and glared at them before returning to Hyunjun and following him as they were escorted to the table near the kitchen where Juyeon was.

Yujin's eyes widened as she saw her brother cooking a dish. Guanlin saw Yujin staring at the chef and he looked at the two other people behind her and grinned, oblivious to the fact that Yujin and Juyeon were siblings.

Finally, Juyeon looked up from what he was working on and saw Yujin staring at him and he stopped. Then he saw the same guy beside her.

"You and me will talk later", he said as he pointed at Yujin then at himself then at the floor before going back to cooking whatever it is he's cooking.

Yujin sat on the chair and held her hair before groaning. Wonyoung, who was beside her, nudged her and grinned while raising her eyebrows. Yujin looked at her direction before slamming her face at the table.

"So how are you feeling seeing that you're so awestruck by the two guys you have met?", asked Daehwi as Yujin suddenly sat up, staring at Daehwi weirdly.

"That guy", she pointed at Juyeon. "Is my brother. What the heck guys!"

The three friends looked at Yujin and then at Juyeon, eyes wide before holding their hair.

"Oh my Lord, Guanlin you prick!", whispered-yelled Daehwi.

"What!? You guys were on it too!", replied Guanlin as Wonyoung looked down at the table.

"Oh my Lord! Oh my Lord! Oh my Lord! Yucks! Why did I think of you and your brother!? Oh my Lord!", muttered Wonyoung as Yujin just sighed and covered her eyes as her friends were freaking out.

Suddenly a guy with red hair kneeled beside their table.

"Hello! My name is Son Eric what would you guys like to order?", asked Eric smiling but stopped as soon as she saw the four friends freaking out. He too was freaking out as soon as he heard what they were saying.

_"Oh my Lord! I thought of them kissing. They're siblings what the heck!?"_

_"I thought of them being sweet and romantic and they're siblings. Oh my mind!"_

_"O' my! O' my! O' my! Fuuuuuuu-"_

Eric then slowly walked away and went to Jacob. He nudged him instead to take on the four friends as he was scared and Jacob just sighed before leaving the register and walking towards the four friends. However, as soon as he heard what they were saying he also backed out. He called Juyeon instead as he was the only one available at the moment.

Juyeon looked at where Jacob was pointing and he smiled before going to the four friends. The three of the four finally calmed down and Juyeon kneeled beside their table and smiled and as soon as the three saw him, they returned back to muttering to themselves like cult members.

Yujin looked at her brother before groaning, taking a deep breath and forcing out a smile.

"Hello, oppa, can we have some cold noodles, thebokkyz and cloud-ade?", Yujin finally said before Juyeon nodded and stood up not before giving Yujin a final look that said 'we are talking later' and then walking off.

"We're sorry Yujin", said Wonyoung and Yujin just smiled.

"It's okay. Just don't go around shipping me with anyone. Who knows, they might be my cousin."

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Later that day when Juyeon was finally home, Yujin was there on their dining table eating ramen.

"Yujin, who were those boys!?", asked Juyeon as he sat down opposite of Yujin. "I'm not mad, I just wanna talk."

Yujin groaned as she ate the remaining noodles, she groaned not because of her brother but because the ramen was so good.

"They're gay, they're in a relationship, we're friends, that's all",  said Yujin so she could eat in peace. She lied about them being gay, Daehwi was not gay only Guanlin.

Juyeon seemed to take it and as he walked out, Yujin asked herself.

"Wait, what's the number of that cute guy from the restaurant? Maybe I can ask Juyeon later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Yujinator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yujin finds out something and Guanlin tells a secret to the wrong gc.

Juyeon flicked through the channels on the TV and groaned as he found nothing interesting. He stood up and started stretching before going to the kitchen to look for a snack. Yujin was there, she was eating ramen again.

"Hello Yujin!", he greeted as Yujin smiled and greeted back. Then he opened the fridge and found it almost empty. He took a deep breath and closed the fridge before opening it again, hoping for some food to appear. Unfortunately, he was met with thr same thing, an almost empty fridge. He sighed before opening the cupboards and also finding it almost empty. He checked the whole kitchen and he only found a dozen of ramen packets, all of which are Yujin's because she bought them.

Juyeon then let out a puff as he walked towards his room and changed out of his black bear onesie and took a shower. After taking a bath, he changed into more casual clothes and took his phone and wallet before going out of the house to buy groceries. The smell of the fresh Sunday air hit him as he walked towards the grocery store.

(Idk things sorry)

Jaehyun saw him. Juyeon was simply looking for chicken and Jaehyun saw him. They, of course, hugged each other started talking like friends as Juyeon was getting groceries. Outside, they were friends but behind closed doors, they were more than that.

Soon, Juyeon was done and was currently going home with Jaehyun trailing behind, they kept chatting and talking about maybe adding a new dish on their menu. When Juyeon's apartment building was in sight, they walked faster since their feet were hurting from walking too much and as Juyeon walked inside his apartment room, Jaehyun trailed behind. He groaned as he put the bags of groceries on the table and face-planting on the couch after. Jaehyun sat down beside him and Juyeon turned around and was suddenly attacked by tickles from Jaehyun. Juyeon tried to pry the arms off but resistance was futile. Jaehyun had successfully conquered Juyeon.

Juyeon was breathless as soon as the tickling was done. Jaehyun merely chuckled before planting a kiss on Juyeon's lips. Unbeknownst to them, Yujin was recording all of it on her phone.

"I love you, hyung", whispered Juyeon as Jaehyun pulled away.

"I love me too, Juyeon", Jaehyun replied and Juyeon chuckled before slapping the older's shoulder. The older merely laughed as he hugged the younger and they both calmed down after that.

"Oh my Lord! Oppa, why didn't you tell me?", they heard Yujin ask from behind them and they quickly let go of each other and looked at her and Juyeon was quick to apologize to her sister. "You should've told me sooner! I can't believe that I missed out on a lot of couple pictures that I could have took."

Juyeon stopped apologizing and looked at her sister before taking a deep breath and sighing in relief.

"I thought you were mad about me being gay or something", said Juyeon before Yujin gave him a deadpanned look.

"Oppa, I literally have a gay friend, why would I be mad at you being gay?", she asked as Juyeon looked to the side.

"Friends are different from family", he muttered before standing up, smiling and hugging Yujin. "But I'm glad you accept me."

"Oppa, I'm literally leeching off your money, if I hated you I would be living on the streets", said Yujin as she hugged her brother tighter. Jaehyun just laughed at that response and Juyeon stiffened. "I'm just joking, oppa. You know I love you."

"I love you too!"

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

 **Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
Yujin help!  
Your friend has a crush  
And he's dying  
Also what's with the nickname?

 

 

**Yujinator**  
I watched Phineas and Ferb reruns for 1 hour  
Also who?

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
Park Jihoon  
He's a senior

 

 

 

**Yujinator**  
Pretty sure he's straight  
He has a girlfriend

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
No, he has hidden deelings for me  
I am sure

 

 

 

**Yujinator**  
You read the stupid Bad Boy/Good Girl book Wonyoung recommended you, didn't you?

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
No  
Kind of  
Maybe  
A little bit  
Maybe more than that  
Yes

 

 

 

**Yujinator**  
He's straight, Guanlin

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
Can't you let a man dream?  
Besides you're the only person I know who likes guys  
Wonyoung is too busy ogling at Yuri

 

 

 

**Yujinator**  
You noticed too?  
Daehwi and I are probably the only straight people here

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
So Park Jihoon is gay!?

 

 

 

**Yujinator**  
No. Guanlin he has a girlfriend  
Bae Jiyeon

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
Bae Jiyeon is probably a cross dresser  
Her real name might really be Bae Jinyoung

 

 

 

**Yujinator**  
Guanlin wth  
Also why did you message me and not the groupchat

  
Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
Your precious gay boi loves Park Jeojang!

 

 

 

**Yujinator**  
Guanlin...

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
Wait...  
Holy Jeojangs!  
Wrong gc

 

 

 

**Yuri on Rose**  
You got that right!  
At least

 

 

 

**Sam-gyeop-uel**  
Park Jeojang?  
You mean  
Park Woojin's

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
Hell no!

 

 

 

**S** **am-gyeop-uel**  
Friend  
Jfc let me finish my message before reacting!!!

 

 

 

**Yujinator**  
Chill...

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
Well, that's out now

 

 

 

**Yujinator**  
Thank yourself dummy

 


	4. The Cherry Blossom, The Rainy Season and The Jeju Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juyeon scrolled through Instagram and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on his lap and put them on his mouth, the buttery taste leaving Juyeon wanting for more. Then he saw Haknyeon with his roommates.
> 
> "I hate my roommates"  
> It was ironic since he was smiling with his roommates.

 

 

Guanlin was sprawled on the floor of the living room, groaning as he looked at his phone once again. He should've been more observant. Now Kim Samuel and Jo Yuri know. He fucked up. 

 

 

 

"Guanlin, I'm home!", yelled his roommate and caretaker, Sakura.

 

 

 

"Sakura-noona, I'm on the floor", said Guanlin and Sakura flinched as she looked at the giant that was sprawled on the floor.

 

 

 

Sakura then kneeled beside him and put a box of jokbal on his stomach. Guanlin smiled and took the box before kissing it gently. The Japanese woman just stared at him weirdly before going into her bedroom to play video games.

 

 

 

The giant then proceeded to open the box and smiling as he ate every feet. His mind forgetting about the secret he had accidentally spilled out. Until his phoned ringed.

 

 

 

**Unknown Number**  
Hey, can I ask you something? I heard you were good at English.  
This is Park Jihoon btw

 

 

 

Guanlin cursed.

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
Uhm...how did you know my number?

 

 

 

Guanlin was freaking out now.

 

 

 

**Unknown Number**  
My girlfriend is friends with Lee Daehwi who said that you guys were friends and that you were good at English

 

 

 

Guanlin pressed his home button that lead to his wallpaper, which was a selfie of him, Daehwi Yujin and Wonyoung, and glared at Daehwi. Then he opened his messages with Jihoon again after a few seconds.

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
Daehwi is good at English too, is he not?

 

 

 

**Unknown Number**  
He said he was not that good

 

 

 

Guanlin screamed his heart out as he cursed at Daehwi in his mind. That boy literally got English lessons everyday.

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
Oh...are you sure?

 

 

 

**Unknown Number**  
Look, if you don't want to help me just say it

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
Chill, I'm just recommending better resources

 

 

 

**Unknown Number**  
So you're shit then?

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
No! Excuse me, I have graduated from my English studies with flying colors and can speak more fluent than a native so you have no right to call me shit at English

 

 

 

**Unknown Number**  
"Better Resources" he said  
So, wanna tutor me?  
It's like English 101  
I just need help with grammar

 

 

 

**Giant Maknae Guanlin**  
Fine

 

 

 

Guanlin was letting his rainbow-ness show as he screamed his lungs out. Sakura walked back down, worried about Guanlin only to find him squealing like a fangirl, then she looked at the newly arrived Haknyeon who was also looking at Guanlin weirdly. Sakura sighed, she had to kill herself at Fortnight just to see what happened to Guanlin. She held the best weapon in the game and she had to kill herself just to go look at Guanlin and witness his fanboying. She was enraged. She was going to go full Spartan at him.

  
"Guanlin! I was going to win Fortnight!" screamed Sakura as Haknyeon jumped.

"Shut up, noona! Even if you had the best weapon, and you probably did, you still wouldn't win. You even have a hard time doing the hammer dance" replied Guanlin as Sakura glared at his neck.

"The fans love it," muttered Sakura as Haknyeon laughed. Sakura glared at the younger. Haknyeon stopped himself.

"Anyways, what happened to you? I thought you were getting murdered or something," said Haknyeon to Guanlin as Sakura scoffed.

"The murderers would have to get past me first," she said.

"My first thought was actually you, noona, who was murdering him but I digress," said Haknyeon as the Japanese held her chest and acted hurt. "I mean, who sleeps with their eye open?"

"Haknyeon, I will force you to eat pork if you continue," Sakura threatened as Haknyeon pointed at the older and looked at Guanlin.

"See!?"

Guanlin just laughed.

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Sakura was live streaming when Guanlin opened the door. Immediately, the fans went wild.

"Saku-chan?" asked Guanlin.

_Miyukats: OMG! Our precious cherry blossom has a boyfriend_

_Kween Eunbi: He's hot though_

_ChipmunkCheeks: Sakura has a boyfriend! Alert! Alert!_

_Dance Queen: Aw! Sakura is not single_

"Saku-chan. Guanlinnie needs help," asked Guanlin. He did aegyo and the fans loved it.

_Nako-ya: KAWAII!!!!_

Sakura widened his eyes and shook his hands.

"He's not my boyfriend! Ah! I'm just his caretaker," said Sakura as Guanlin smiled.

"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Guanlin desu."

Guanlin bowed.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Naneun Guanlin imnida."

Guanlin bowed again. The comments were flooding.

"Ni hao! Wo shi Guanlin."

Guanlin bowed again. The fans were raving.

"Hello! I am Guanlin."

Sakura facepalmed as the fans had a heart attack. She read some comments and she sighed.

_SomeRandomK-popFan: We stan a multilingual king_

Wtf!?

Sakura looked at Guanlin and glared.

"Noona, I just want to inform you that dinner is ready. Hyung made sushi and ramyeon."

Sakura widened her eyes as she heard a ton of fans commenting.

_Kween Eunbi: Sakura lives with two men!?_

_Miyukats: Sakura, leave some for us_

_SomeHornyBoyGroupFan: I need dick, seriously_

"Yah! Guanlin, if you want to learn Japanese to impress your crush I'm sorry but thank you, next," Sakura said as Guanlin pouted and left the room, not before giving a flying kiss to the camera. The fans went wild.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Once Sakura was about to end the live stream, Haknyeon entered, looking at the food he was carrying. Sakura sighed.

"Guanlin said that you were not feeling well, unnie," he said as he brought a plate of sushi and a bowl of ramyeon. "So I brought your food up. You know, maybe you shouldn't be in your computer all the time. Your eyes might get damaged. Sakura-"

He looked up and saw Sakura playing Fortnight.

Sakura just covered her face in frustration.

_Kween Eunbi: Hottie!_

_Miyukats: Sakura, you fortunate soul_

_ChipmunkCheeks: Why does Sakura get all the handsome men?_

"Did Guanlin lie again?" asked Haknyeon as Sakura nodded. "Huh. So here's your food anyway. It's a bit hot so be careful. Also, don't forget to sleep. You always forget to sleep. Brush your teeth and the like, yeah? Goodbye noona!"

Then he left the room.

_SomeRandomSingleWoman: I need a man like Haknyeon_

Sakura groaned as she ate the sushi. For all that's worth, the sushi is amazing. Then she ended the livestream.


	5. Juyeon is Viral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juyeon gets famous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean Ages:  
> Juyeon- 28  
> Yujin- 16  
> Wonyoung- 16  
> Guanlin- 16  
> Daehwi- 17  
> Sangyeon- 29  
> Jacob- 28  
> Jaehyun- 27  
> Kevin- 27  
> Younghoon- 27  
> Chanhee- 27  
> Changmin- 26  
> Haknyeon- 22  
> Hyunjoon- 21  
> Sunwoo- 20  
> Eric- 20  
> Sakura- 27
> 
> Also implied references of rape.

Juyeon didn't know why he was doing this but it seemed okay. He was doing his routine, reading poems while sipping tea, he liquid kind, when Yujin bursted through the door and the scalding tea was spilled. Juyeon wasn't given time to change when he was dragged to a dance studio of Produce High. Now, he is practicing a dance choreography that Yujin and her groupmates had to do...with their siblings.

Yujin and her groupmates, themselves, had to make a song and make a choreography for their Physical Education project. With a twist, of course, they have to do the dance with their siblings.

That's why Juyeon ended up learning the whole choreography of Yujin and her groupmates' song, "La Vie En Rose" and he wished that Changmin could replace him instead. He was the girl group dance machine among them. Juyeon only knew Cheer Up by Twice and that's not a lot.

"Yujin's brother, you're doing great so far," said Chaeyeon, one of Yujin's groupmates.

"I could be sipping tea right now though," mumbled Juyeon.

"Why do we have to do this, noona? I can't do this," complained Guanlin. Sakura just punched his shoulder.

"You just don't have the blessing of Jibooty," said Wonyoung. Junhui, her caretaker, was beside her.

Yujin's group was all in all composed of 6 group members. Yujin, Chaeyeon, Guanlin, Samuel, Yuri and Wonyoung. There were six siblings/caretakers/friends who were forced against their will to do this. Juyeon, Chaeryeon, Sakura, Minghao, Chaewon and Junhui respectively.

"Guanlin, you're doing it wrong," said Chaeyeon.

"Guanlin, if you don't do well, Haknyeon and I will not give you jokbal for a month," threatened Sakura and suddenly Guanlin became a dance machine.

Juyeon sighed as the music played, everyone would start dancing and do formations and he's not an idol. For heaven's sake, he's only a chef, that did idol training for 1 year before dropping out and his college course of culinary was his goal after. That's probably the reason why Changmin, Hyunjoon, Jaehyun, Haknyeon, Eric and him are good at dancing, they both had training before dropping out and joining Juyeon in Flower Snack. All of them at the same company too.

"Yujin, are you sure that your brother is not an idol?" asked Chaeyeon as Yujin looked at Juyeon.

"Nah, too ugly," said Yujin as Juyeon glared at Yujin.

"I was talking about his dancing," said Chaeyeon.

"Well he did train for one year before dropping out, along with?"

"Changmin, Hyunjoon, Jaehyun, Eric and Haknyeon."

"Along with his coworkers."

"You wasted my energy, how dare you!?" said Juyeon as Yujin laughed.

"It's just the mouth, oppa, you barely use it aside from talking and eating," said Yujin as Juyeon scoffed.

"I do a lot of things with my mouth and I'm skilled at it," said Juyeon as Sakura, Junhui, Minghao and Chaewon covered their mouths as they struggled to keep their laughs. The freshmen were confused.

"Ugh, adults and their jokes," said Guanlin as the rest nodded.

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Juyeon couldn't believe it. He got the award for best dancer but it soon felt useless when the rest of the caretakers also got best dancer. You mean, he waved his hips only to be number 1 with other caretakers? He doesn't deserve this disrespect.

Well at least, he has fans.

"Oppa! I love you, oppa!"

Yeah, fans...

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Juyeon looked at his phone and knitted his eyebrows so he could clearly see who was calling him in the middle of the night.

"Hello?" asked Juyeon. "Sangyeon-hyung why are you calling?"

"Have you seen the news yet?" asked Sangyeon.

"No, why?" asked Juyeon.

"You're viral."

Juyeon stopped for a second. Bitch what? He's not infected by a virus. He doesn't own a virus either.

"You're famous Juyeon."

Juyeon was unresponsive. Sis...mwo?

Juyeon ended the call and searched the internet for news.

_Handsome man dancing to his sister's group's self composed song._

Juyeon held his head.

_According to research, his name is Lee Juyeon and..._

Juyeon scrolled down.

_...he's a chef in a restaurant called Flower Snack._

_Identified people in the same grouo are Japanese Youtuber/Gamer Miyawaki Sakura, Chinese Choreographers Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao, WOOLIM Ent. Trainee Kim Chaewon and JYPE Trainee Lee Chaeryeon._

The restaurant's going to be flooded with fans. Juyeon just wanted to cook in peace. And maybe make out with his boyfriend. But he can't do that, can he? Because...

Juyeon debated on whether he should use fans or fucking annoying no-brain stalkers.

Because fucking annoying no-brain stalkers are watching him with keen eyes. He needs a dose of Jaehyun's kisses 5-7 times a week and maybe 1 sexual interaction per month. That's all but nope. He's being watched. He could shove them Younghoon but he's also in a relationship. He'll shove them Eric because he looks like Jeno. Wait, Eric is with someone else. Hwall? No. Sangyeon looks like an hal-abeoji at first glance. Fans also love older men so no. Kevin it is.

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Haknyeon peeked at Sakura's room.

"How are you holding up, noona?" asked Haknyeon as Sakura shivered.

"For the past day, I have received 1000 messages and counting from creepy, old men," said Sakura as she looked at her computer. "I don't want to go out again. The world is full of creepy old men."

"If you need to go out then I can accompany you, noona," said Haknyeon.

"But you're gay," said Sakura. "And I don't want to ward off potential empty holes for you to fill."

"Sakura-chan, I'm Pansexual," said Haknyeon. "And what the fuck, I'm not sex-crazed, besides what does my sexuality have to do with accompanying you?"

"I already answered that," said Sakura.

"So you want accompaniment still, noona? Life as a woman is hard in this day and age right now, you know."

"I don't need a man, Haknyeon. I'm not scared," said Sakura.

Haknyeon raised his eyebrow and looked at her judgingly.

"Okay, so I am scared! I don't want to go through the same thing here in Korea."

"Wait, noona, were you...?" asked Haknyeon as Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I was, Haknyeon, back in Japan. I don't want to remember it again please understand."

"Okay, just call me, noona, when you need someone to accompany you, or Guanlin," said Haknyeon as he got out of the room and left.

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Juyeon sighed as he stopped the car in a parking lot and saw a long line from the entrance. He hid his face as he tried to get in the restaurant. Key word: tried. He was swarmed like bees on a honey.

Jaehyun pulled him out after a few minutes of torture. His clothes were ripped, his hair was a mess and his dick was harassed along with his ass. They went inside and Juyeon's eyes widened. Hwall was in disarray, Haknyeon looks like a poor person, Chanhee looked the same, Younghoon had several rips on his clothes. All of them were carrying kitchen utensils and glaring at him.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"You," said Sangyeon, who was sporting a booty short that looks mangled. "are the reason why we look like drug addicts straight out from a gang bang in a zombie apocalypse while having disastrous hair blower accidents. Because of that, you deserve a hit from each of the workers here."

Juyeon sucked his breath as the members one by one, hit his body with different kinds of kitchen utensils excluding knives. Jaehyun gave a kiss on lips before hitting his butt with a belt that is made of leather. Kinky but Juyeon doesn't like S & M so it fucking hurts.

"You made it look kinky Jaehyun," said Jacob as Jaehyun looked at his belt.

"I'm practicing okay!" said Jaehyun.

"What for BDSM?!"

"For raising children, duh," said Jaehyun as he put his belt on. "Juyeon and I don't like S & M."

"Juyeon is near crying so makes sense."

"Wait what!?"

Jaehyun looked at Juyeon who was almost in tears.

"No, no, no, sorry Juyeon," said Jaehyun as he hugged Juyeon who was starting to cry. "I'm sorry that I hit you, but you kinda deserve it at the moment but don't worry, I love you and I will always be by your side until the end of time so please stop crying."

Hyunjoon leaned in on Eric. "He spoke a very long sentence that I feel like he's James Charles."

"So true, sister," said Eric as he and Hyunjoon high fived each other. "So like do wanna sister cook or...?"

"Let's go, sister."

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Opening the restaurant was a bad idea. Coming to the restaurant was a bad idea. Agreeing to Yujin's plan was a bad idea. Being born handsome was a bad idea. Now, he has to suffer the consequences of being handsome.

Did they attract saesangs or what? Juyeon should have sticked to fans instead of F.A.N.S. and maybe he would have not gotten here in the first place.

At the moment, they have called security because the fans were breaking the door of their changing room and BbangNyuKyu were making out in the middle of this crisis.

A few minutes and finally the banging was done and the police arrived, and saesangs were gone. Curse the restaurant for not having security.

"Finally, a sister was going to go crazy in their," exclaimed Hyunjoon.

"Yeah, and you're going to be late for your archery club meeting."

"Fuck."

"Go now!"

"Yes, ahjussi!"

"What did you just call me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story probably is going to be a crack fic just saying. There's barely any plot.


	6. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas+Aftermath+Adde Scenes out of boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jennie and Kai are dating everyone. I'm so proud of Jennie!
> 
> Korean Age:  
> Juyeon, Kevin, Haknyeon, Hyunjoon, Daehwi and Sakura are still the same.  
> The rest have a +1 to their age.

It's Christmas...

Juyeon looked out and saw snow. This means one thing. It's Christmas and...

Eric pushed his door strongly with Jaehyun and Hyunjoon behind him. He was holding a bottle of soju.

"It's Christmas, hyung, and you know that during Christmas we...?"

Juyeon sighed.

"Drink until Sangyeon gets wasted enough to do dumb shit."

"That's right, baby, and sorry but we can't contact Kevin and Jacob since they're back at Canada doing whatever Christmas thing they do, and not back until two days after new year and Juyeon, my friend, leave Yujin for one day, I ask you one day to leave Yujin alone and let her have fun with her friends or Wonyoung, her girlfriend, but anyways, let's go before you get bored and Sangyeon gets hot when drunk and I can't miss that," Eric took a deep breath. "So we good?"

"Yeah, we good," said Juyeon as Jaehyun went to him and suddenly carried him bridal style.

"Let's go, Yeonnie, let's get wasted," said Jaehyun and they went out of Juyeon's apartment, not after informing Yujin of his whereabouts and Yujin calling Guanlin, Wonyoung and Daehwi.

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Juyeon looked out and saw snow. This means one thing. It's Christmas and...

Sangyeon is singing 빵빵 on the karaoke albeit wonderfully, the lyrics are wrong. He always got it wrong.

"Juyeon, drink some more!" said Jaehyun as he gave Juyeon a bottle of beer. "The maknae line got out before they could even finish one bottle so get this bottle and finish it or I'll castrate you."

Jaehyun was clearly drunk. The maknae line were in the other room, singing Twice and BTS. Also the fact that Jaehyun was so flushed right now. Juyeon found it funny.

Juyeon took the bottle and took a sip, he was the designated driver and he can't get that drunk. Besides, he needs to make sure that the restaurant is open tomorrow. Him and the maknae line are probably the only ones working tomorrow.

"Bbang bbang! Bbang bbang!" sang Sangyeon and Juyeon sighed. He can probably hear What is Love from the other room.

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Sakura shivered as she got out of the house. It was cold and...cold. Just very, very cold. She walked towards the grocery store and sighed happily when she was inside. It was warm. She hummed as she took a cart and walked towards the shampoo isle. She kneeled as she looked at the different shampoo labels. What was Guanlin's shampoo again? She stood up and pulled out her phone.

"So, anyways, I hired a tutor for my English and he has been good so far. I just suspect something though," said a male voic as a female voice asked about  what he suspected. "He acts like he has a crush on me."

Sakura perked up, didn't Guanlin mention something about liking the person he was tutoring English with?

"I really suspect it, I don't know what to do about it, I don't want to break his heart and I need the tutoring because he's actually a good tutor," said the male one.

"Jihoon, baby, if he confesses, you have to be truthful, okay?"

"Yes, yes Jiyeon, I just find hard to believe that I can't please all people," said what Sakura heard was Jihoon.

"It's okay Jihoon," said Jiyeon as Sakura looked at the shampoo she was holding.

Guanlin, you reckless boy, falling in love with straight man.

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Juyeon groaned as he supported a drunk Jaehyun. Said drunk man was imitating a chicken. Juyeon groaned as he stood on the side of the road, waiting for a taxi to take them home.

"Juyeon, Juyeon!" nagged Jaehyun. "Juyeon, you look so hot right now."

Juyeon grunted as he heard the giggling from the drunk man.

"Can I kiss you?" Juyeon looked at Jaehyun.

"Hyung, no."

"Why!?"

"Still a no, hyung."

"Hmph, fine."

"Yup, still a no, hyung."

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

The next day, Juyeon was the only one in the restaurant along with Hyunjoon, Eric, Sunwoo and Haknyeon, the rest are in their beds, drunk or hungover.

So far, business is doing okay, the customers are few and the only thing that they have to prepare most of the time are Cloude Ades and Watermelon Juices to cool down a hangover.

So far it has been good, until someone x2 entered their restaurant and asked for a private booth. The customers were Kai of Exo and Jennie of Blackpink.

Eric was the one to get their order.

"So are you guys dating?" he asked the two as both of them nodded.

"Don't spread it, please, we don't want the fans to go crazy," said Kai as Jennie nodded. "Anyways, are you a fan?"

Eric smiled. "I'm more into hip hop and western music."

"Listen if you can," said Kai as Eric nodded.

"So what's your order?" asked Eric.

"Red thebokkyz and two cloud ades and two cold noodles, can you manage that?"

"We barely had any customer that asked for food, they only asked for drinks, I think we can manage."

"Thank you then, and be quiet," said Jennie as Eric nodded.

"I will," and Eric walked away.

As soon as Eric walked out, he exhaled. Their presence was overwhelming.

He walked over to Hwall who was temporarily managing the accounting thingy for restaurants.

"One Red thebokkyz, two cold noodles and two cloud ades, can we handle?"

"Haknyeon can manage the cloud ades and Juyeon will do the thebokkyz, I think we can."

Then Yujin came stumbling inside the restaurant. She was sweaty and it was obvious that she ran. Her body screams it. Juyeon went to her and let her sit down.

"Did I lost them?" asked Yujin as she looked at her back. Juyeon got worried.

"Why? What happened?" asked Juyeon as he let Yujin sit down and sat in front of her.

"Dogs...are...crazy...creatures," said Yujin as Eric nodded. Juyeon looked at the younger and raised his eyebrows.

"She ran away from feral, territorial dogs, hyung," said Eric as Juyeon nodded and stood up to continue cooking. Eric then sat next to Yujin.

"How's school, kiddo," said Eric.

"How many deaths have been recorded where the reason was Kim Namjoon?" asked Yujin as Eric thought for a second.

"1 Million, I think," said Eric.

"That makes me the millionth and one," said Yujin as she held her chest.

"Too hot for you?" asked Eric as Yujin nodded.

"Too hot."

"Mhm, so what about the other aspects of your school life? Friends? Hoes?" asked Eric.

"I think I'm in love," said Yujin as Eric raised his eyebrows.

"Honey, if you think it's love, it's probably not love," said Eric.

"Oh sweetie, do I look like I give a fuck?" asked Yujin.

"I don't know, so who's the lucky guy?" asked Eric.

"His name starts with a ㅎ and ends with a ㄴ."

"It's Hyunjoon, isn't it?"

"How do you know?"

"Everyone loves Hyunjoon."

"Even you?"

"Not me, I have a girlfriend."

"Hard to believe."

"Shut up, I'm handsome."


	7. Ooh Ahh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you for reading!

Haknyeon was a very innocent person for his age. I mean, he should be having some good dick or pussy right now but nope, he's studying for exams, you know, like any other student. I mean, all he did was study and review for the past weeks without stop and his exams are still a few days away, Sakura was worried, very worried.

"Haknyeon, you should eat, you've been studying for the past 4 hours," she said as he looked at the hunched student who was busy reading. "Haknyeon, stop reading or I will forcefully pull you out and force-feed you!"

The younger looked at the elder. Haknyeon sighed as he stood up and walked over to Sakura.

"Noona, Japanese is so hard, so is Mandarin, and Cantonese," said Haknyeon as Sakura sighed and hugged the younger. "Damn it, English is the hardest to learn, I swear to God, I think I'm losing brain cells, you know, like most students."

"Haknyeon, we're literally here, you could ask us for help," said the woman as Haknyeon groaned.

"I know, noona, but I don't want to burden you, besides, I think I can handle it from here," said Haknyeon. "I just need a few clarifications and there are YouTube videos."

"Most of them are in English, sweetie."

"I have Guanlin."

"And you have me, stop making your life harder, Haknyeon, we're all here to help and after that, you can blame the school for making you suffer."

"Yeah, noona, and I can blame you for giving my usb a virus."

"That was one time, how was I supposed to know that the porn I downloaded had a virus!?"

"Noona, what the fuck is porn?" asked Haknyeon.

"How can you not know!?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"You're expected to."

"Why am I expected to know porn?"

"Because you're a guy!"

"That's sexist!"

"I know, can we shut up?"

"Yeah, we can."

Suddenly, Guanlin appeared, he had some ramen in his hand and mouth.

"I heard porn, hyung, is Sakura-noona giving you the talk about those weird naked bullshit videos in the internet?" he asked as Haknyeon nodded. Guanlin looked scandalized.

"Noona, how can you taint such an innocent child!?" asked Guanlin as he squinted his eyes at the woman. "He's literally a fetus, have you seen him with his friends, he looks like a fucking cinnamon roll compared to his bread stick friends!"

"What's with the metaphors, Guanlin?" asked Sakura as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, noona, I got into stan tweet and I followed the english speaking ones, they all had this weird slang and I don't know, I kinda got into it," said Guanlin as Sakura face palmed and sighed.

The rest of the night, they all watched Netflix together and commented on how fucking annoying Sierra Burgess was, most of the time. Haknyeon smiled after watching the ~~worst~~ show on Netflix. He did like relaxing, and eating, he can't forget about eating. He was just mortified at the fact that Sakura nd Guanlin have been living off of ramen for the past weeks. That's not healthy. He sighed as he stood up from the couch in where Guanlin and Sakura were sleeping, he walked towards the fridge and opened it. To his horrible surprise, it was empty. So empty that it hurts, for a chef like him. And it was midnight, he barely knew any 24/7 stores nearby. He sighed as he closed the fridge, he's going grocery shopping tomorrow and he means it.

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Haknyeon doesn't know how it happened but now, he's in his pig onesie, with Sakura and Guanlin behind him, trying to run away from zombies that were chasing them. How come Sakura and Guanlin have some casual clothes on like a track suit for Guanlin and okay so maybe Sakura was wearing pyjamas.

He goes inside a building and so does Sakura and Guanlin, he blocked the doorway with a table and walked back slowly. He looked at Sakura and Guanlin, they were shivering. He looked back at the door, they were pounding. He felt goosebumps as he looked around for a place to get out to. There were stairs leading upstairs and he was getting desperate so he walked up and held his mouth when he saw three people, one was a cheerleader, one looked like a gang member and the other one looked like some gym trainer.

They were two women and one man.

He asked them who they were. They were Honda Hitomi, Son Erica and the gym trainer was named Kang Daniel. They were surprised like he was and when his two henchmen (Sakura and Guanlin) saw them, they had the same response.

"Whoa, no, there's like tons of zombies up there and I actually don't want to go back," said Daniel as he pointed at the upstairs. Haknyeon sighed.

"But there are also a lot down there," he said. "Surely, there is a way out upstairs."

"Hey fuckers," said a new voice and they looked up to see two boys and one girl. They were all wearing student outfits.

"Hey to you to, disrespectful piece of shit," said Erica as the three students walked down.

"We found a way out," said the female student. "Follow us."

Their names were Wang Jyunhao, Park Woojin and McDonie Nancy.

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

The sun was rising, and the zombies were trudging through the grass. They all felt lost, especially one zombie in particular.

On a building not far from where he was, was a hospital room in case of an emergency filled with zombies and three hospital beds with covered people, almost like they were dead.  
Suddenly, the middle bed's occupant sat up and rested her hands on the railing while smiling cutely before saying,

"People can't leave me alone for a single minute."

She was Nancy.

Then the left bed's occupant sat up and removed the curtain covering his bed, he put his right leg on the floor and looked at the zombies, trying to look sexy ~~and visibly failing~~ while holding the curtains.

"I'm so pretty, I make everyone smitten," he said as he smirked. He was Haknyeon.

Suddenly, Nancy stood up and walked in front of her bed while layering her hands on  each other before squatting slightly with closed legs.

"No matter where I go, the floors are all red," she said while doing what she did.

Then the right bed's occupant left her bed and stood up, going in front of Nancy while flipping her hair.

"Like walking down a red carpet, everyone is looking at me."

Then she went to the hallway. Her name was Hitomi

On the hallway, there were two treadmills with two zombies walking on them, on the middle was a man in gym clothes holding his hips. Then when Hitomi entered, he walked right next to them and put both of his elbows on both of the treadmills' head. Then walked for a few inches straight ahead.

"Some people ask me, "Who's your mama?"

Then Hitomi and a different girl joined him as they danced together.

"They take a fresh approach, but I don't  a feel a thing," she said. She was Sakura.

Suddenly, Daniel and the other two flipped their hair ~~Daniel acted like he had long hair~~ , while he said,

"But I wanna fall in love with someone," he said and soon he and Hitomi pointed downwards while Sakura walked forward and adjusted her hair while saying,

"Wanna fall in love baby, listen up my boy."

Before waving her hands and leaving, revealing Jyunhao who's back was facing the wall and zombie hands trying to reach for him. He raised his pointer finger and shook it while saying,

"I'm waiting for someone who can make me feel something like never before."

There was a hole in the wall and Daniel appeared in front of it while looking shocked.

"I'll wait no matter how long it takes," he said as he was accompanied by Guanlin, Haknyeon and Nancy who were trying to find weapons. Then they made heart while saying,

"I just wanna fall in love!"

Then they move positions so Nancy was now at the center and they all danced while saying.

"What to do, keep me still," they said and they danced which involved butts and showing off asses. "Make me like Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh."

Then they did some freestyle while saying, "Fake, fake, empty-hearted fake, goodbye, good riddance huh!" before continuing joining the others and doing the same thing again except with more butts involved and more asses to show off.

Then they continued with, "Bla la la la stop talking, start doing, make me feel like huh."

Then Nancy, Guanlin, Haknyeon and Daniel made a train, a human train.

On a bathroom near where the seven were, there were two other people who urinated and now were trying to look badass. With Erica kicking the door down and saying, "Look at me and see me again."

And Woojin leaning on the back, dirtying his school uniform while saying, "Pass by once and look back."

Then Erica said, "Wherever I go, I go without makeup," while doing weird her hands.

"And I still shine the most," said Woojin who was now near the sink filled with unknown liquids. Ew.

Then they faced each other and said, "Flat shoes can't hide my high value."

On a separate room, Sakura was doing yoga. Well trying to. She was hurting.

"Movie like scenes run through my head la la la," she said amidst the pain.

On a separate room, Hitomi was doing well with her yoga.

"Just thinking about it makes me excited, yeah," she said smiling.

On the same room as Sakura, Haknyeon had trouble splitting and reaching the tall cabinet with his legs.

"Now I want to love somebody," he said amidst the pain.

On the room with Hitomi, she was splitting and reaching the tall locker well.

"Wanna fall in love baby, listen up my boy," she said while smiling.

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

The group of nine had stumbled upon a closet full of wardrobe. They felt excited since the clothes they were wearing was not fit for adventure. I mean, a pig onesie, a pink pyjama, a restricting track suit, tight as fuck gym clothes, a cheerleader clothing that has a skirt ~~duh~~ , four uncomfortable school uniforms and the gangster clothes were kinda too tight on Erica's nonexistent boobs. However, the clothes weren't much better.

"Okay look, we have fishnets, scarves, long coats, crop tops, lingerie and a bunch of bathrobes," said Daniel as he looked at the group. Everyone stared at each other.

"I think we're good with what we are wearing," said Sakura.

There was a chorus of agreements.

Soon they reached the rooftop.

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

They were in a fenced area and they made a V-shape formation with Jyunhao on the middle front. Then they danced while he said,

"I'm waiting for someone who could make me feel like never before."

Then they all wereon the ground with a knee on the ground as Daniel walked to the front while saying,

"I'll wait no matter how long it takes, I just want to fall in love."

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

After a few hours, they were in a jeep.

Nancy pointed at the tv, "Look guys, it's Spongebob!"

"Oh my God!" they all said. "Yass!

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

They all did a celebratory dance with Nancy going first while saying,

"What to do, keep me still, make me feel like Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh."

Then she did more butt dance.

"Fake, fake, empty hearted fake, goodbye, good riddance huh."

Then it was Daniel's turn he did some ~~nonexistent~~ hair flips and what not while saying.

"What to do, make me speechless, make me like Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh."

And more ~~nonexistent~~ hair flips.

"Bla la la la stop talking, start doing, make me feel like huh."

Suddenly the jeep stopped and the door opened as Guanlin jumped out. They all jumped out with Hitomi falling on her butt because of how high the jeep was.

Meanwhile, the zombie from before looked at the group with a feeling of confusion and want.

While that was happening, they were still able to say, "Don't wanna start with anybody. I'm not a girl/boy who gives up easily."

And they all jumped out until Haknyeon was left on the jeep, whicb was actually good because if his group gets bitten then he can be safe.

Then he smirked as they all got into a dance break while Haknyeon was saying,

"Let me see, how you gon treat me, I ain't no easy, better think about it TWICE (x2)"

Then they all jumped up like it was some party and started dancing while repeating the same lines they said while in the building and in the jeep. Surprisingly, the zombies joined. That's nice.

And after that the zombie from before looked at his hands, he suddenly felt like he was not lost again and his hands were returning to normal, he looked at the group as his eyes went back to normal.

"What happened to you, Bang Chan?" he asked himself.

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Haknyeon woke up, it was weekends. His heart was beating fast. What the fuck just happened?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I made this at 9PM and I feel sleepy at 9PM.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really like it if you pointed out some mistakes.


End file.
